Tiempo
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Karluk observaba dormir plácidamente a su esposa. Aquella mujer que había venido en su caballo desde una aldea lejana en las montañas para contraer matrimonio con él cinco años atrás, se volvió el amor de su vida y la maravillosa madre de su hijo.
1. sham

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kaoru Mori de su manga Otoyomegatari/Bride's Stories [léanlo es una joya del manga como tal]_**

* * *

 _"Y el tiempo pasó"_

Para Karluk tenerla tan cerca todas las noches era como una bendición. Sentía como su respiración chocaba con su rostro, dándose cuenta que no era un sueño. Habían pasado cinco años desde que la conoció por primera vez, un tiempo que transcurrió volando. No podía evitar recordar con añoranza los primeros meses de su matrimonio, esos primeros besos que hasta el día de hoy lo hacen sonrojar. La inocencia que tenía en esos días parecían tan lejanos en el presente. "Creo que esa es la razón", dijo para sí jugando con el cabello de su esposa, enredando sus dedos y acariciando primero su rostro, luego su cuello, siguiendo su camino hacia la espalda desnuda de ella. Aquel tacto hizo que se despertarse.

– No quería que te despiertes – susurró Karluk al verla abrir los ojos–, vuelve a dormir, tuviste un día agotador.

–Tus manos...

–¿Amir?– preguntó el joven al ver como su esposa se acercaba más a él poniéndose debajo de sus brazos.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te acurrucaba de esta forma?– habló con un tono de nostalgia

–Jamás podría olvidar esa calidez– respondió Karluk abrazando más su cuerpo. Amir no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

–Había noches en las que pensaba cuando podrías tenerme en tus brazos así– confesó la antigua nómade de las montañas

–¿Valió la pena esperar?–preguntó Karluk tomando delicadamente su mentón. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla

–Cada instante– le contestó. En un segundo los labios de su esposo se posaron sobre los suyos. Las manos que antes abrazaban su espalda ahora recorrían todo su cuerpo.

–¿Quieres que vuelva a dormir?– preguntó graciosa Amir ante las caricias de su marido

–Sólo si de verdad lo quieres– respondió serio, solo para después besar su cuello con deseo

–Karluk...– suspiró

Un pequeño llanto de la habitación contigua los sacó de sus pensamientos completamente. Ambos esposos se observaron y rieron. Cuando Amir estaba por levantarse, Karluk le hizo una señal para que se quedase en la cama. "Vuelvo en un instante" le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Amir sonrió, tenía de verdad un esposo maravilloso.

Sólo unos metros separaba el cuarto de los primerizos padres del de su pequeño hijo. El hecho de que haya nacido antes de tiempo fue en principio un motivo de preocupación para la familia. El doctor no era muy optimista tampoco. Sin embargo, seis meses después todos esos temores parecían olvidados. Doruk, como lo habían llamado, era un bebé sano y vivaz. Aunque odiaba verse separado de sus progenitores...

–¿Al parecer se te cayó esto no?– le dijo Karluk a su hijo que lo miraba expectante ya habiendo dejado de llorar al verlo. Un pequeño peluche de trapo, con una forma de caballo algo deshecha, era el juguete favorito del pequeño. Fue el regalo de su prima Tileke al momento de nacer. Karluk confortó al infante un poco, hacia solo un mes que estaba durmiendo solo y le costaba acostumbrarse, era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. El joven Eihon le cantó para que pudiera conciliar el sueño más deprisa. Doruk adoraba la voz de su padre, más cuando tocaba el dombra y su madre les hacía compañia. No tardó en ceder y se durmió al cabo de unos minutos. Terminada la tarea, regresó a ver a su esposa.

– Tardaste más de lo que pensé– le dijo ella acostada. Karluk la acompañó al lecho y la abrazo tiernamente –¿Tenía hambre?– preguntó la joven

–No era eso– respondió su esposo –Solo quería que le cante, es todo– terminó de decir

–Sí, te escuché–dijo Amir –Nuestro hijo no es el único que ama la forma en que cantas Karluk– añadió acariciando su mejilla

–¿Mi esposa quiere que le cante a ella también?–preguntó Karluk en tono de broma. Amir parecía perdida, lo miraba con mucha atención con una sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro –¿Qué pasa?–

–Pienso en lo afortunada que soy y en lo mucho en que los amo. A ti y a Doruk– dijo sin dejar de apartar la mano del rostro de su marido. Karluk sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho ante las palabras de su amada esposa. Beso su frente y dijo: –No hace falta que te diga lo mucho que te amo Amir y en lo agradecido que estoy de que me hayas dado a Doruk. No concebiría mi vida sin ustedes, lo juro– terminó de decirle para besarla muchas veces, besos que ella recibió con mucha gratitud, hasta que lo cortó en un momento. Karluk se sintió extrañado pero se vio más sorprendido cuando su mujer se subió sobre él. No sabría cuánto tiempo podría mantener su autocontrol...

–He estado pensando...y creo que tal vez ya sea hora de que nuestro hijo tenga un hermanito ¿no lo crees Karluk?–preguntó Amir jugando con el pecho de su esposo.

–¿Dije algo malo?– volvió a preguntar ante un Karluk que no decía nada. Ante la palabra "malo", el joven Eihon volvió en sí

-¿Malo? Iba a preguntarte lo mismo esta noche, pero te dormiste antes de que pudiera decírtelo y... –Karluk no pudo terminar la oración. Más bien no quiso hacerlo –¿Y?– inquirió Amir ante la frase inconcluso de su marido. La joven seguía sobre él y el deseo de él lo estaba quemando. Lentamente acarició sus caderas, siguiendo sin prisa hacia sus senos. Él se levantó un poco para poder besarla como nunca en su vida, pero Amir se le adelantó. "¿Y?", susurró ella en su oído.

–Poder seguir haciendo esto y mucho más – le respondió un Karluk que ya no podía controlarse más.

Sin que se dieran cuentan las velas se apagaron.

 _"Y el tiempo para ambos se detuvo"_


	2. La rueda

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kaoru Mori de su manga Otoyomegatari/Bride Stories

* * *

 _"Y el tiempo pasó"_

– ¿Puedo saber que me has estado escondiendo toda la tarde?–.

La muchacha de largas trenzas se estremeció ante el comentario de su esposo. "Esposo", que palabra fuerte. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que se habían casado y para Pariya, él la seguía poniendo igual de nerviosa.

– ¿Te diste cuenta?– dijo dándose vuelta para estar frente suyo. Umar suspiró y se acercó a su lado. A pesar de que su mujer normalmente le decía lo que la molestaba, hoy prácticamente lo evitaba, de forma algo torpe, mientras trabajaban en la posada.

– ¿Te enojaste por alguna cosa?– preguntó. Ella al instante movió la cabeza en señal de negación. No iba a negar que fueran un matrimonio perfecto, tenían discusiones cada tanto. Por ejemplo, después del nacimiento de su tercer hijo, Umar quería que contratar más empleados así Pariya se dedicaba a cuidar de los niños. Discutieron bastante ya que ella quería seguir ayudando en la cocina como siempre y ayudarlo a él por supuesto. El joven entendía la gran disposición de su esposa y la apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero pensaba que sus hijos estarían mejor cerca de su madre que con un extraño. Se le vino a la mente dejarlos con sus abuelos, aunque tenerlos lejos sería insoportable, tanto para él como para Pariya. En fin, pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, de esto ya hacía tres años cuando acondicionaron la posada para que los niños pudiesen estar con ellos mientras hacían sus labores. Pero la razón por la que ella lo evitó hoy no era porque escondía alguna cosa. Y después de tanto tiempo juntos, pudiera decirse que podía ver a través de ella aunque había momentos en los cuáles no podía descifrarla. Obviamente, Pariya pensaba lo mismo de él.

–Puedes decirme, soy todo oídos– dijo tomando sus manos. Sí, Umar era alguien muy paciente. Demasiado. Pariya se le quedó mirando unos instantes y derrotada suspiró y habló: – Dejaré que ellos te lo digan. Umar la miró extrañado, pero al referirse a ellos hablaba de sus hijos. Su esposa puso su vista puesta en la puerta de la habitación y él se levantó para abrirla encontrándose con tres cabecitas que se hallaban sorprendidas al verlo. – Perdonen a su madre– dijo Pariya – Su padre es muy perspicaz, pasen y siéntense con nosotros. Siguiendo lo dicho, ellos obedecieron. Rinat, Izel y Umid. Umar al verlos sentía mucha felicidad en su pecho y verlos sentados al lado de su esposa solo podía completar ese sentimiento que lo llenaba por completo. Aún así, ellos cuatro le habían ocultado algo y quería de inmediato saber que era. Respiró para sus adentros y adoptando una pose; intimidante quizás y seguramente muy graciosa, ante sus hijos.

– Hablen. Si hicieron alguna travesura será mejor que me la digan ahora. Su madre no los salvará del castigo.

– Padre, no hicimos nada malo, lo juramos– contestó Rinat – Madre nos dijo que en unas semanas será su aniversario y queríamos darles un regalo especial– confesó la niña bajando la cabeza junto con sus hermanos

– Yo les dije que no era necesario sólo es un año más...– agregó Pariya

– Diez...– susurró Umar mirándola– No es un número más– añadió. "Era eso entonces. Me pusieron bastante nervioso por unos momentos, pero no me imaginaba que iban a tomarse esas molestias de hacernos un regalo siendo tan pequeños. Son increíbles", pensó

– De acuerdo, imaginemos que esta conversación nunca ocurrió ¿está bien?– les dijo– Vayan a sus cuartos, ya es tarde. Los pequeños suspiraron aliviados, saliendo rápidamente. Ya solos, Umar empezó con las preguntas a su esposa: – ¿Por qué quedé al margen de todo esto?– le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el lecho de ambos. Ella lo siguió

–No imaginé que se volvería una aventura del regalo perfecto para ambos, les dije que no era necesario y que ni se les ocurriese molestarte con preguntas porque estabas en el trabajo. Cuando me di cuenta era cómplice de todo, quería contártelo pero no podía. Estaban muy emocionados.

–¿Tienes idea de que van a darnos?– preguntó

–No, no. Ahí me mantuvieron al margen, quieren que me sorprenda tanto como tú– contestó moviendo sus manos

–Entiendo–. Se acercó a su esposa lentamente y depositó un beso en sus labios. –Vamos a dormir– le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Pariya suspiró aliviada acurrucándose con él.

Un gato apostado en la ventana observaba como tres pequeños hacían los últimos arreglos al regalo de aniversario.

–¿Rinat, está listo?– preguntó el del medio a su hermana. La pequeña asintió y después de varios meses de trabajo a escondidas de sus padres estaba terminado. Los tres suspiraron y dejándolo bien escondido en el almacén. Se despertarían temprano para enseñárselo a sus padres. Los tres volvieron a su cuarto rápidamente antes que el ruido alertase a sus progenitores. El gato, a pesar de su edad, bajó de la ventana y los siguió al dormitorio.

Dentro de la morada, solamente unas pocas velas seguían encendidas. Aquellos que se hospedaban en la posada y seguían despiertos se habrán sentido extrañados al escuchar un suave recorrer del agua.

La pequeña rueda del molino que construyeron los hijos de Pariya y Umar funcionaba sin ningún problema. A pesar de su tamaño, seguramente ambos padres sentirían cuánto sus hijos los aman de verdad


	3. Todo está bien

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kaoru Mori de su manga, Otoyomegatari

* * *

 _"Y el tiempo pasó"_

Los hermanos Smith crecieron toda su vida en el tranquilo paisaje de Asia Central. Su padre, un viajero se estableció en una aldea con el fin de estudiar a las comunidades locales a fin de entender sus costumbres. Por ese entonces, se había casado con una joven viuda: Talas. Después de muchos contratiempos, contrajeron matrimonio en una pequeña ceremonia en Ankara. Solamente el guía que acompañó la travesía de Smith hasta la ciudad y un amigo fueron los testigos. Veinte años después, este último falleció en Inglaterra. Pocos meses más tarde, le llegó una carta comunicando la noticia. Para su pesar, la misiva venía acompañada de un mensaje de su hermano mayor. Se encontraba muy enfermo y según los médicos no le quedaba poco menos de un año de vida. Al final de la carta pedía una sola cosa: conocer a su familia. Smith sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho ante su última voluntad. No podía hacerlo.

Desde el nacimiento de su último hijo, Talas quedó confinada a la cama. Temiendo por la vida de su esposa, consiguió traer a un médico extranjero instalado en la ciudad para que la revisara. El diagnóstico fue que debido a la edad de la madre y al esfuerzo del parto, las defensas de la mujer bajaron irremediablemente afectando sus facultades motrices. La recomendación fue un reposo absoluto y evitar que su estado anímico empeore. Con un pequeño recién nacido y una esposa enferma, lo último que se le podría ocurrir al inglés era salir del país con ellos. Sin embargo...

-Padre, los Eihon llegaron- dijo su hijo mayor entrando al estudio

-Ahora los recibo, ve a ver si tu madre necesita algo por favor-. Smith volteó su mirada hacia su costado para encontrarse con su hijo más pequeño, que acababa de levantarse de su siesta. -Azad, lleva a tu hermano también, seguro ella quiere verlo-.

-Sí papá. Vamos Shahin-. El bebé hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando lo cambiaron a los brazos de su hermano mayor pero no pasó a mayores. Al retirarse ambos, Smith guardó la carta enviada y se dispuso a cambiar su cara. A pesar de las desgracias, aún su familia tenía muchas dichas por venir.

Su hija se casaría en la próxima primavera. Después de rechazar a una lista interminable de pretendientes, Vida escogió al que había sido su compañero de juegos en la infancia: Doruk, hijo mayor de Karluk y Amir Eihon. A pesar de que la futura unión hacía feliz a las dos familias, sobretodo a Talas que era una de las mayores amigas de Amir en la aldea; Smith puso como condición que el matrimonio se realizaría cuando su hija cumpliera los dieciséis años. Esto sorprendió a Doruk que sino fuese por sus padres hubiese protestado ante ello, pero a regañadientes guardò silencio. Sus padres aceptaron, pero a cambio pidieron que su hijo pudiese visitar más seguido a su prometida además de que Amir no se molestaría en ayudar a su futura nuera con su bordado por la convalecencia de su madre. El inglés dio su visto bueno y las formalidades terminaron.

Tanto Smith como Talas esperaban que su condición mejorase para la boda de Vida. Aunque su esposo le exigía que no hiciese esfuerzos, Talas se atrevía a realizar quehaceres domésticos a la noche pensando que su esposo no se daría cuenta. Cuando la encontró desmayada en la cocina fue lo último. No la regañó pero le hizo jurar que hasta que sus fuerzas no volviesen completamente no se levantaría de la cama sin ayuda de alguien de la familia. Verdaderamente cansada, Talas decidió hacerle caso. De eso habían pasado poco más de seis meses, faltando casi ocho para la boda.

Antes de ir hacia el encuentro con los Eihon, Smith se pasó por su habitación para ver por unos instantes a su esposa. Desde el pasillo escuchaba a Azad y a ella hablar:

—Parece malhumorado, ¿tu padre le hizo algo?— preguntó Talas mientras trataba de acomodar al bebé en su moisés.

Azad rió ante el comentario de su madre:

—Al contrario, parece que no puede separarse de ambos— explicó mientras abría una de las ventanas. Notó como su madre puso una expresión triste y habló:

—Mucho no me necesita, ya no puedo darle leche—. Azad sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al oír eso.

—Madre, no diga eso— le dijo —Shahin te necesita, solo míralo. No puede soltarte—. —Y todos queremos que te mejores pronto— añadió sosteniendo su mano.

Smith sonrió. Sus hijos amaban con todo el corazón a su madre y por sobre todas las cosas querían verla bien.

—La comida de Vida no es la mejor pero ha mejorado en estos meses—

—¿De verdad? Le contaré sobre tu elogio— dijo Talas graciosa ante su hijo

—¡No por favor!— rogó Azad. Smith entró a la habitación en ese incómodo momento. Trataron de evitar las risas pero fue imposible.

—Querido— lo llamó su esposa

—Padre, los Eihon...—

—Perdón hijo, pero díles que me esperen un poco más. Iré enseguida— le pidió

—Comprendo. Madre, con su permiso—.

Al retirarse de la habitación, Henry se acercó a su esposa e hijo más pequeño. Este último se percató de su presencia moviendo sus manitos

—Luce bastante despierto últimamente— dijo Talas ante las respuestas del pequeño ante su padre.

—Y él ríe mucho cuando estás cerca— añadió Smith sujetando la mano de su esposa. Talas lo miró de cerca y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Se volvió una máquina de percepción con el pasar de los años.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Henry, soy tu esposa después de todo— le recordó

—Y fuí muy afortunado cuando me escogiste— trató de evadir el tema, dando un beso entre sus dedos. Un leve sonrojo se posó en ella.

—Era muy joven y creo que nunca imaginé que llegaría a hacer algo como eso— dijo entre risa mientras su mente recordaba aquella locura que cometió.

—Me atrevo a decir, que para mi suerte lo valió. Demasiado— confesó besando su frente y dándole una pequeña caricia a su hijo en la frente. —Voy con los Eihon, procura descansar hasta que vuelva— pidió mientras salía del cuarto.

—Ve tranquilo— susurró Talas ante la partida de su marido

El murmullo en la sala de la casa daba a entender que sus hijos y los Eihon estaban teniendo una charla muy entretenida. Cuando Henry hizo acto de presencia tratando de poner su mejor cara fue inútil.

—Henry, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Karluk mientras Vida le servía el té y unos bocadillos. Todos los presentes observaron al anfitrión y padre de la novia.

No le gustaba mentir, no era alguien que lo hacía. Aún así, tenía a una de las personas más valiosas frente suyo y lo último que haría sería arruinar el momento más feliz de su vida. Henry Smith suspiró y mintió:

—Todo está bien—dijo para luego sentarse con el resto y se volcaron a los preparativos de la ceremonia aún cuando esta se veía muy lejana.

 _"Cuando su madre me siguió hasta Ankara, mi torpe cerebro se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho. No importase que ocurriese a partir de ahora,_

 _estaría siempre a su lado"_

"Cumpliré esa promesa", pensaba Smith mientras sonreía ante su familia e invitados.


End file.
